True strength
by MoonRayCZ
Summary: Continuation to "My wish". As Johannesburg gets under attack, it's up to Chappie and others to get situation back under control. In this moment, it's time to launch Moose for the first time.


The morning came and Chappie with Epsilon knew they have an important duty to do. They had to wake up every human in this house. Chappie decided to take care of Ninja with Yolandi. Needless to say, the man was as always very unwilling to get up. Yolandi didn't make any problems and was very glad to see Chappie waking her up. Ninja, on the other hand, had to be pulled off the couch. Epsilon went to Chappie's room to find Deon with Vincent. Waking up humans wasn't his specialty, so he went to them and carefully started to poke them. Vincent was the first one to wake up and he gave Scout a sleepy look.

"I'm sorry, but it's morning, so…"

Vincent yawned loudly and nodded. "Thanks, Epsilon." The Australian looked at Deon, who was still peacefully sleeping. "Wake up this sleepy head, I'll get some coffee."

Epsilon watched Vincent leave and he did as he was told. Scout leaned close to Deon and shook with him gently. "Maker, I'm sorry to wake you, but its morning." He tried to be as gentle as possible, but Deon was always sleeping very deeply. "Maker…" Deon finally left the dream world and looked at familiar purple Scout. "Good morning, Maker."

"Epsilon, good morning." Deon blinked, wondering. It was always Chappie who was there to wake him up. He didn't complain, it was just unusual to see Epsilon as the first person in the morning. Looks like Vincent was also already awake. Deon had to admit he was having a very good and calm sleep with Vincent nearby. He was a soldier after all, who wouldn't feel safe with soldier? He realized Epsilon was still there, watching him patiently. "Don't worry, I don't need anything."

Scout just nodded and stood up, reaching his full height. He was ready to take any possible order from his Maker, but Deon didn't give him any. The man just stretched his robotic body and then got up, going around Epsilon and smiling at him.

"Come on. The others are waiting for us." Epsilon agreed with a nod and followed his Maker.

They all gathered in TetraVaal, ready to look at data from police. Michelle brought all papers, folders and then let Deon download all data into computer. The group started to study all info. Well, most of them, Ninja was sitting there and thinking about his own weird stuff.

Michelle started new cup of coffee, when Vincent put down the papers and rubbed his beard. "Why are they even giving this to us? We are not police, we only work with them."

"They must have a good reason for letting us look into this stuff. So, please, Vincent, use your brain for something useful and continue reading."

Chappie with Epsilon were working together to check every piece of info as fast as possible. Then they can start processing everything in bigger detail. Deon looked at them from time to time, glad to see they work so well together. When they got to photos, Chappie stopped them both and stared at pictures. Epsilon didn't clearly know, what caught other's Scout's attention, but instead of asking also started to study photos.

It took a while, before Chappie managed to remember, because he tried to bury those memories as deep as possible. He didn't want to access this part of memory, but he had to. He knew these men. He saw them on that fateful day. Those people were part of that group that kidnapped Deon. That was not all, there were also audio recordings. Of course, since Chappie or anyone else didn't talk to any of the men that survived that massacre, police or someone else did it. Seeing all these things made him realize. This may be the reason, why the police is afraid and why they may find themselves in battlefield. Chappie looked at his maker. They kidnapped Deon and still needed to pay for that. The only one thought was making him furious inside, even though he promised himself to keep his emotions under control.

A gentle touch on shoulder was his return to reality. He turned his eyes to Epsilon, who was watching him curiously, but also a bit worried. It was almost like a cold wind that blew around him and cooled his fierce mind. That's exactly why Epsilon was here. The purple Scout asked him through comlink whether he is okay and Chappie just nodded. Epsilon didn't know what happened, but he will one day. Now it was time to tell others.

"I think I found something." He gained other's attention and they all sat closer to him and Epsilon. Chappie started to point at photos. "I saw those people. They were part of that group that kidnapped Deon."

In that moment everyone understood. Epsilon was the only one that didn't connect every fact together. He will ask later. Deon was not clearly fond of those memories, but he understood. They will have to face those people again. He just hoped it would go better than last time.

Michelle leaned into her chair. "So, what should we do?"

"From the whole arsenal of original Moose, only two weapons remain. The first one is the six-barreled Minigun on the Moose's top, as you can see. But this weapon is not only for killing now, because it is able to shoot also non-lethal plastic projectiles."

Vincent pointed at the Moose's right arm and carried on.

"The other one is the grenade launcher. The original high-explosive grenades were removed and the new version can shoot wide range of non-lethal ammunition. Such as flash-bang grenades, tear-gas grenades, rubber shells or capturing nets."

Vincent walked around the giant robot and continued his speech.

"Instead of the rocket launchers on both sides of the main hull, there are two completely new non-lethal weapons. On the right side, you can see a powerful jet that could spray any liquid, ranging from common water to special glues or lubricants. And on this bracket on the left side, I have mounted an experimental directed energy weapon. I call it blaster."

Someone giggled. Vincent looked back, but he was not able to find who it was. He sighed, shook his head and tried to explain the nature of his invention.

"It combines laser and microwave principles, thus, it can work as a temporarily blinding laser, electromagnetic jammer or distant electric shock projector."

The group was staring at Vincent, trying to process everything he just told them. Deon smirked in his Scout body language.

"You are really proud of your baby, aren't you?"

Vincent smiled impishly, implying he is not ashamed of himself. Nobody really blamed him; it was just natural he enjoyed results of his work. Vincent's smile disappeared after a while, looking at the robot.

"I am proud, but it would be so much better, if we never had to use her."

"I'm afraid we won't be that lucky, Vincent, so be prepared for anything."

The Australian nodded, Michelle was right. They had to be prepared for anything possible. Well, he will be on guard. The sight of Moose was calming him down. Anyone will think twice before clashing with such machine.

"I'm gonna talk to police today, again. So when I'm gone, don't burn this place to ash." The woman stood up and left the room.

"Well, I guess we just return to work." Vincent opened a can and took a sip.

"First we should tell you all something. We met someone." Everyone in the room focused on Chappie, who turned to Ninja.

"You won't like this shit. Hippo is still alive, and he is after our asses."

The only one that reacted to the name was Yolandi, and she didn't seem very happy about it. Deon with Vincent were completely clueless, just as Epsilon who was giving curious looks to Chappie

"He's not dead? I thought he was gone." Yolandi moved her robotic ears in surprise.

"Would someone be so kind and tell us who you are talking about?"

"How to say it. Deon, you remember that dick that shot you?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, dats him."

Ninja chose a very straight way to say such thing, but the point was clear. Deon understood and it sunk deeply into his mind. Vincent just felt kind of awkward to sit right next to him right now. They all could see Deon needed a while to take it all in. He frowned deeply and tapped his metal fingers few time on table.

Vincent was the first one who dared to talk. "You okay?"

"I'm fine…"

Chappie moved closer to his maker. "Deon…"

"I SAID I'M FINE! I'M JUST GONNA KILL THAT FUCKER, WHO DID THIS TO ME!"

Both Chappie and Deon moved slightly away, when Deon punched the table. The Australian wouldn't admit it, but he was kind of scared of Deon right now. He had all rights to be angry, but he could be terrifying. His friend hid his face into hands, trying to process his own thoughts.

He thought that the one who was responsible for his current state was dead. No, he was out there. To be honest, he would gladly kill him by his own hand.

Deon finally showed his face, lowering ears. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't like me, but…"

Vincent moved close to his friend and put arm around his shoulders. "That's okay. Just let it out."

"Ja, you are right to be pissed, Deon. Ya can't always be nice. It's normal you get angry. I would be pissed being you."

"Where did you meet him?"

"In the city. He was also surprised to see us." Deon turned to Chappie, when his child spoke. "Don't worry, he won't hurt you, or anyone else, I'll take care of that. I'll go to city with Epsilon. We'll let you know if something bad happens over there." Deon turned to his son, not happy with what he just heard. They knew this place could get even more dangerous any day. Deon would most like to lock Chappie at home.

"Chappie, you don't have to do that. Other Scouts will keep the city safe, you don't have to be in danger." Chappie came close to his Maker.

"I know. Don't worry, I'll be careful." Chappie touched Deon's face gently. "Promise, dad."

Deon just nodded and looked down. He couldn't keep Chappie between four walls. He grew up, he was able to take care of himself, and in case something happens, there will be Epsilon with him. Deon looked at purple Scout.

"Just be careful, both of you."

When both Scouts left, Deon felt like he took a deep breath. Why was he so nervous today?

"You should have some faith in them, Deon." Vincent's voice echoed in his head.

"I know, Vince, I know…"

"Ja, they'll be fine, ya worry too much Deon." Yolandi agreed with older man, but that didn't change Deon's mind. He felt like something would happen and his nerves were stretched.

The day was sunny and hot. Summer was not that far away. Streets of Johannesburg were crowded with people and it was not a rare view to see a patrolling Scout. Chappie with Epsilon were easily hidden in crowds. No one paid them any attention and that's just what they needed. There were no problems on the sight, so they dared to talk through comlink.

"I wonder, why is Maker trying so much to protect us,"

"Get used to it, he is not going to change."

"But why?"

"That's just his nature. He thinks he needs to protect us, no matter what happens. He does this since I was born."

Epsilon looked at the side. "The city seems quite peaceful today."

"I prefer it this way."

The explosion appeared right in front of them and Chappie's trained instincts kicked in. He grabbed Epsilon with one arm and hid them both behind one of buildings. He was pulling the other Scout to himself, not even realizing. It was the instinct, need to protect his loved ones. The fact that Epsilon was as sturdy as him, didn't change a thing. They both looked at each other, asking the same thing.

"You okay?"

They both nodded and immediately look behind the corner.

"What exactly happened?" Epsilon asked as they were both trying to find the cause of explosion. There was another one, but it didn't surprise them this time.

"Some fuckmother is shootin's at this place. I'm really starting to loose my patience with humans." Before he managed to do something, another explosion appeared.

"People are in danger, we should help them."

"Ja, you're right." They both sent signals to TetraVaal, others will take care. They were already on place, so they could help right in the moment. The first thing they did was to call all Scouts that were on patrol in surroundings. They'll be in charge from now on.

First priority was to the innocent people out of this place. Chappie noticed people that were on buildings and shooting missiles. For some reason, that was making him uncomfortable. They had to get up there.

Scouts managed to get most of the people to safety. Chappie with Epsilon were helping and also taking down attackers. They were not killing, just hitting them hard enough to make them faint. Police will take care of them. Epsilon was not used to this, he never fought anyone and to be honest he didn't like it. He knew how to fight; Deon put that knowledge into his memory when he was born. Hurting people was just not attractive to him.

Chappie was far more agile in situation like this and didn't hesitate for a second. There were innocent people here and they needed help.

Epsilon ran to help a small child that was hiding and crying behind a car. The Scout reached out to little boy.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here." The boy clearly didn't hesitate and rushed into Scout's arms. Epsilon stood up, carrying the child and Chappie just behind him took down another man. Epsilon took a chance and ran away with kid, handing him to escaping people.

"See? You'll be fine."

The boy looked at him, nodding slightly. "Thank you."

Epsilon was pleasantly surprised by the act of gratefulness. He then returned to Chappie and looked over the place.

"People always make such a mess." Chappie frowned. Another explosion sounded and he took a weapon from another Scout. "You know, I was once told one important thing."

"What is that?"

"If you want to live, you must fight. Come on, we'll show them we don't like troublemakers in this city." Epsilon followed Chappie, they had to be fast. The older Scout was never too fond of firearms, but he used them when it was needed. He was shooting people into legs, not killing them, but he was sure they wouldn't get up. He was doing it not because he cared about these men, but they needed them alive. Any possible info was useful.

Epsilon was covering Chappie's back and use of raw force was enough to break human bones. He didn't like doing this, but those were full grown men, they made their choices. He was here to protect Chappie, that was his main task.

In the next moment, it was clear he would have to success in this task, because of events that came.

Deon was nervously walking around the room. It was like he was waiting for something really bad to happen. Maybe he shouldn't let these two go outside. Maybe he was just too overprotective again. After all he was the only one freaking out, once again.

The moment the message came; Deon knew his worries were fulfilled. He opened the message to see what was exactly going on. It was accompanied by video. Chappie and Epsilon were showing him the whole situation through their eyes. What Deon was seeing right now didn't make him happy. That part of city was a battlefield at this moment and his child was right there! He continued watching, hoping nothing drastic would happen. They will need help.

Deon was about to inform others, when he heard the scream and loud explosion. After that, the broadcast stopped. It didn't matter Deon didn't have a heart anymore, he knew it would skip a beat right now. He was staring at the black screen, trying to contact Chappie or Epsilon through comlink. There was nothing, just silence.

Deon was running through the halls of TetraVaal, trying to find someone. There was no time to waste. Scouts were already on the way, but Deon feared that might not be enough. It felt like he searched through the whole building, until he finally saw Vincent.

"Vincent! Thank god, you're here!"

"What's wrong? Would you tell me, what is going on here?"

"Chappie and Epsilon are in danger!" He grabbed Vincent by shoulders. "Please! Help them!"

"Scouts are already on the way, aren't they?"

"Yes, but I'm afraid they won't make it in time. Vincent, please…"

"Okay, okay, slow down, mate. We will help them"

They both went to check on signal and the recording. Deon felt huge relief when they found at least Chappie's signal. There was no sign of Epsilon, but at least they could find them. They were on the roof of one of the buildings in the center. Vincent started to think how to get there as fast as possible. The streets were crowded with these people. There was no way they will get on that roof quickly enough, when they will walk.

"Can you talk to them?"

"No. We have the signal, but Chappie doesn't answer. Maybe he can't. Where are others?"

"Michelle is at the police station. Ninja and Yolandi went outside."

"I shouldn't let them go. I knew something bad would happen, I knew it! I'm the worst parent ever, again…"

Vincent shook head and put hand on his friend's shoulder. "No, Deon, you're not. Yes, you screw up many times, but you are trying your best. Me, I don't even see my own children."

Deon didn't say anything; there was no need for words. He knew he was lucky to be with his child, but that just reminded him even more they had do something right now.

"Please, tell me you have some crazy plan, how to get there fast."

"There is one way to get you there, but you won't like it."

"…What is it?"

Vincent gave him ironic look. "You can fly there, with Moose."

Deon's long ear rose in shock. "No, no. I don't like heights!"

"But you can fly with plane-"

"That's different! I don't really like it either, but planes are made to fly with! I'm not gonna climb on that thing's back and hope I won't fall!"

Vincent took a deep breath. "I hate to say this Deon, but it's the only way to get there. The only way to your child. So, whatcha gonna do?"

Deon gave him a long look, not sure what to say. The older man was right, it was the fastest way. He needed to go there and they just couldn't order a helicopter like it was a pizza.

"Deon, you don't have to go there."

"No… I must. I don't want to spend my whole life sitting and waiting, when he comes home. It is possible he may not come back one day and I'm gonna let that happen. He was always there to protect me, Vincent. It's finally time for me to protect HIM."

Australian was watching his friend and then smiled dearly. "So, you goin'?"

"...Yeah, I will do it, but if something happens to me, you are responsible for it! Please… be careful."

"Oh, don't worry, I'll be gentle."

It didn't take long before Michelle got to know what is happening in the city. She was sitting in the office of police station, with police chief, when they got to know about the situation.

Ninja and Yolandi were outside in the city and saw it on own eyes when it all began and there was no time to waste.

Chappie didn't really understood what happened. It was alike a flash of light. When he finally managed to wake up and get back consciousness, he remembered to not move. If there was someone who wanted you dead, it was never a good idea to start move and give them a hint you are alive. He just started to slowly look around himself.

Where were they? It looked like a roof. He dared to look at side, to see bunch of Scouts that were turned off and damaged. He was fine, non damaged. Chappie noticed there was some kind of net lying on all of them. He didn't want to believe what he was seeing. His eyes found Epsilon. The purple Scout was lying under another Scout and didn't seem to be awake.

"Epsilon, Epsilon…"

Chappie tried to contact his brother through comlink, but there was no answer. Why couldn't he talk to Epsilon? What was wrong? Searching through his memory, he tried to concentrate on the last moments he remembered, before he woke up here. There was an explosion, right next to them. He saw Epsilon…

His memory didn't provide him the best point of look, but when he looked at the other Scout again, it started to be clear to him. There were burns on the purple finish and Chappie feared there would be something worse. Epsilon protected him that was for sure. That was also probably the reason, why he didn't wake up yet.

There were men all around them, but Chappie didn't care. He had to get closer. When no one was looking, he moved slowly towards the other Scout. No one noticed him, he was lucky.

"Epsilon, wake up, please."

Chappie tried the comlink again, but there silence. He started to check on Epsilon's body. One half was okay, but when he looked at the other one, it was like someone punched him right in the face. The majority Epsilon's right arm was missing and right part of the chest was also damaged. That's what happened, Epsilon protected him with own body.

Chappie let out a silent cry in his mind, feeling the pain and regret. It didn't matter the arm could always be replaced and everything could be fixed, he still suffered from horrible feelings. They did this to someone who was a family to him, to someone that he called brother. It was all the same again, just like when they kidnapped Deon. This time, however, he didn't burst into an outrage. Chappie instead curled around his brother, willing to protect him at any cost and hoping someone will come for them.

"Please, wake up…" He leaned down, hoping for an answer.

"You… okay?"

Chappie thought he was hearing voices, but to his eternal relief, that was not the case. He looked down, to see another pair of blue glowing eyes.

"Ja, thanks to you."

"I'm starting to have some doubts about this…" Deon was looking at huge robot, standing right in front of him. "Are you sure, I can fly on this thing?"

"You just need to hold on, but I'm sure your Scout body has enough strength for that. Just hop on her, hold tight and I'll care of everything else."

Vincent sat into the pilot chair, taking the neural helmet.

"We didn't test it…"

Vincent shrugged. "Ghostbusters also didn't test their equipment, and it worked. It's almost the same like old Moose, so we practically have it tested."

Deon sighed. "Do we have permission from Michelle?"

"No, we don't have time for such things, Deon. Come, get on her."

Vincent crossed himself, put the helmet on, booting up the systems. Deon did as he was told, not really happy about it, but he knew it had to be done. There was no other way. It was not hard to find a place, where he could hang on, but he knew his fear of heights would kick in soon. When Moose made the first movement, Deon yelled in surprise and held on tight.

"You said you'd be careful!"

"I am careful, don't want to see when I'm not." Deon felt like taking a deep breath, even though he couldn't anymore. Vincent turned the systems on and grinned. "Let's go up!"

Moose jumped off the ground, heading towards the opened part of the roof. Deon dug his metallic fingers into bigger robot's shell, hoping he will survive this trip. When they left the building, the sun and blue sky showed up. It was actually a very beautiful sight, until Deon looked down and realized how high he is.

"Don't look down and enjoy the ride."

Moose headed to the target location, while Deon tried to keep himself calm. Why did he even say yes to this plan? He didn't really think about the possibility of falling down before, and now it started to occupy his mind. He was lucky that Moose was moving very smoothly in the air, so it was not hard to hang on her.

In that moment, Michelle was still in the police building and she thought her eyes and common sense are taking vacation, when she saw a huge white and blue robot soaring over the town. She will kill that Australian with her own bare hands!

"How does the world look from up there?"

Deon dared to look around and saw many places of Johannesburg. It really was interesting, to see the city from this point of view.

"Actually… quite nice."

Now was not the time to admire beauty of the world, but Deon couldn't help it. He was afraid, but trusted Vincent enough. He just wished so much, Chappie and Epsilon are okay. He should try to contact them again.

This time, there was an answer. Deon couldn't reach Epsilon, but Chappie was there.

"Chappie?

The voice of his father was like light in the dark to him. He was staying close to Epsilon, ready to answer to any possible attack and then he suddenly heard Deon's voice in his head.

"Deon…"

"Thank god, you're alive. We're coming for you! We're almost there!"

Chappie moved down his ears, pretending to be just a limb body, when some of the men looked at him. Then he whispered to the comlink, even when it was not necessary.

"Just look up, boy."

Chappie did as he was told and his eyes landed on big robot that flew over and landed with loud sound in front of them. Young Scout was even more surprised when he saw his father jumping off it and running to him and Epsilon. Chappie stared at him, not understanding the situation. He never thought such a moment would come. When he looked behind Deon, there was Moose. All men that were on the roof were shocked and horrified. Not that Chappie complained, they deserved this.

"I'll get you out of here." Deon grabbed the net and tried to rip it off. Chappie did the same to help. Epsilon watched them silently and then studying their surroundings. They finally manage to rip off the net, even when it required a lot of effort. Deon then immediately pulled Chappie close, feeling the relief. His eyes then moved to Epsilon.

"Oh god, what happened to you?"

"I'll be fine. It can be replaced."

Deon was looking at Epsilon, who was rather calm about his current situation. When they get back to TetraVaal, Deon will do anything to fix him. He looked back to check on the progress of situation and saw Vincent was doing rather well. The men visibly didn't have any weapons that could damage Moose. Since they were on the roof, there was not much place to run or hide. Some of the men rather jumped off the building, hopelessly trying to get away. Deon wanted to help Chappie and Epsilon get out of the net, when one of attackers tried to take care of him.

"Maker!" Epsilon called and Deon turned just in time to face the attacker and the first instinct was to get him away with a single arm. The Scout body allowed him to do more and the man was smashed to the ground. Deon then stopped, realizing what he did and remembering own strength.

"That's what you get for hurting my family!"

"Good job, dad." Chappie managed to get out of net and then helped Epsilon. Deon wondered what they wanted to do with all these Scouts. Were these the same people that kidnapped him back then?

"Deon, you okay there?"

"Yeah." They all watched as Vincent used Moose to crush the resistance and there were sounds of police cars down there in the streets. "I guess we're fine…"

Michelle got out of the car and looked up, seeing silhouette of Moose in the sunlight. She also noticed Ninja with Yolandi, who were helping people to get away.

"Miss Bradley, is that your robot up there?"

"Sadly, yes, and I will punish the one that is responsible for this havoc."

Police chief smiled. "You will have a plenty of time, after we clean this mess."

When they returned to TetraVaal, the first thing they saw was Vincent leaning on the wall and looking at them curiously. Moose returned before them. All damaged Scouts were taken back, but Chappie with Epsilon staid with Deon. The Australian was surprised by Epsilon's state, but he didn't ask and rather went with the Scout to repair room. He let the Scout sit down and found a replacement for Epsilon's damaged arm.

"Don't worry, you'll be just as new. We'll get you new arm and then also replace your chest plates."

Vincent carefully took Epsilon's damaged arm and with a few simple movements took it off. The man put the arm down on the floor and then took the new one, clicking it into Scout's shoulder.

"Does it work?" Epsilon started to move the arm slowly as systems soon registered his new limb.

"Yes, thank you." Vincent nodded with an honest smile. It was ironic. Back then it was him who cut off Chappie's left arm. Now he was the one replacing Epsilon's right arm. He sat next to the Scout, tapping him on the back. "You did good, kid."

"Really? I just tried to protect him."

"Yes, and that's why you are here, but next time, watch over yourself, okay?"

Epsilon nodded, gaining another rub on the back from Australian. Deon with Chappie appeared in the room and Vincent grinned.

"See? I told you would survive this little air trip."

Deon sighed. "I hope I will never have to do such thing again." He then leaned close to Epsilon. "We were able to contact Chappie, but not you. I guess the explosion damaged your systems. Don't worry, I'll take a look and fix everything."

Epsilon nodded and Chappie leaned close, hugging him. "Thanks, bro."

Vincent gave Deon an ironic look, knowing exactly what is his friend thinking. Deon had a problem, a big one. They both knew that when Epsilon was created, Deon didn't want to get attach to him, so he wouldn't be devastated when something happens to him. He was here to protect Chappie, so it was expected for Epsilon to take a hit time by time.

Michelle sent them a message to just go home. They will deal with details tomorrow. Deon was not very happy, however, when he saw Chappie let Epsilon rest with him in his bed. The things were not developing the way Deon wanted. He didn't want another child, he couldn't bear the thought of losing anyone, mainly Chappie. Epsilon was here to take care of that, but what is he also gets attached to him? Deon was standing in the opened door to Chappie's room and his child gave him a signal to come close. His father did so and sat on the bed next to other two Scouts.

"I never thought you would do such a thing, just to save us. I'm proud of you."

Deon smiled gently, he knew they recognized it. "I'll always be here to protect you, always."


End file.
